


Open the Door for Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Farmer Sam, God!Gadreel, M/M, not god but like... er..Roman AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a farmer who thinks he's angered the gods. Little does he know that one is knocking on his door that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Door for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine (A-sucker-for-samifer) because she requested an AU where Gadreel was a type of god/demigod and thats what I did. No beta- sorry for errors.

Sam shifted uneasily, looking down at his withered crops with a mournful expression as he sank down to his knees slowly.   
“What have I done to anger the gods..” He whispered, bowing his head and defeat. He didn’t know what to do, there was hardly enough for him to get through the winter that was approaching fast. 

  
Sighing, Sam stood up once more and turned to his home, picking up his pack as he started walking, tugging his jacket closer to his body. If he skipped a few meals in the next days he’d be able to get by.   
  
Maybe.   
  
He pulled open his door and stepped inside his warm home, closing his door behind him and locking it up.   
The night tugged on, Sam being pulled from his sleep around 2, to heavy knocking on his door. The wind was howling, the air outside was probably chill, and Sam was sure that it wasn’t just a tree. He got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stumbling towards the door and tugging it open.   
  
Infront of him stood a man, tall and covered in torn cloths, scruff on his cheeks.   
“Please, I need shelter for the night-” Sam held up a hand, cutting him off.   
“Of course, come on in. I’ll..I’ll make you some soup” Sam said softly, welcoming the stranger into his home. Sam knew he’d have to sell a goat now, but that would be fine, at least this stranger would be able to get through the night.   
They made small talk, Sam hovering over the stove to make the stranger soup.  
  
“So your name is Gadreel? Like the god?” Sam glanced over his shoulder with a smile.  
“That’s very interesting, a nice name” he turned around with a bowl of hot soup, setting it down In front of Gadreel, who smiled thankfully. 

“Yes, it was given to me when I was born. A name I hold with pride” Gadreel said softly and Sam nodded with an understanding smile.   
  
“Please, eat. It must have been freezing outside and hot soup will do you well” Sam turned to walk out of the room, “I’ll get the spare room ready so you will have place to stay” Sam said and walked out to get the room ready. Sam wasn’t worried, he had taken strangers in before. He had nothing to steal, nothing to give other than food and shelter.   
  
He paused, setting down the blankets in hand. This was what he was meant to do, save people, care for them.   
He took Gadreel’s empty bowl when he returned to the room, showing him where the washroom was and then the guest room.   
  
“Thank you, Sam, for taking me in. You were the only one who opened their door for me in this town”  
  
“Well I couldn’t just leave you out there. It wouldn’t be fair- you might have a family or someone waiting for you” Sam said honestly, holding the door open while Gadreel stepped into the room.   
  
“Well I thank you, once more” Gadreel looked over his shoulder at Sam and smiled. Sam flushed and nodded, saying his good nights as he moved to his own room.   
  
Sam slept lightly, waking early in the morning and moving into the kitchen. He stopped, sucking in a sharp breath.   
In his kitchen, stood Gadreel, clothed in the finest robes of deep blues and golds, a set of wings folded neatly behind his back.   
  
“Oh my..” Sam whispered, and Gadreel turned with a tender smile.   
  
“Sam Winchester, I want to give you my thanks- for being the only human in your town to open your home to me.” Gadreel spoke, voice deep and smooth. Sam could only nod dumbly, words and thoughts not forming coherently.   
“You will receive good fortunes this winter, and next spring” Gadreel stepped closer, pressing two fingers to Sam’s forehead.   
  
Sam’s world was spinning, the room too bright. He could feel a set of arms catching him as he stumbled, those same strong arms gingerly helping him sit in a chair. The soft words ‘Thank you’ were whispered again, a pair of lips pressed to the corner of his own before the brightness of the room faded.   
  
Sam took a shuddering breath, glancing around. On the table was a single blue and golden feather. He picked it up gingerly and held it, Sam would say it was his only valuable possession, and hid it away.   
  
Winter came around and almost everyone’s livestock died off, save for Sam’s- who were all healthy and expecting young. His crops during the spring were at their best, and Sam knew it was the work of Gadreel- the harvesting god. He continued to help others, opening his door to anyone who passed by, giving them food and a warm bed- Sam never felt luckier in his life. 

\--

  
It was winter again, several months later, and Sam heard knocking at his door. He stood up from eating and walked to the door, pulling it open before stopping.   
  
“Gadreel-” he gasped, and was being gingerly pushed back into his home, a pair of warm lips covering his own.   
  
“I wish to take you back with me” Gadreel murmured, looking at Sam with a tender expression,   
  
“The other gods, my brothers and sisters smile at you, they love you.” He cupped Sam’s cheek; and Sam simply nodded   
  
“Of course-” he whispered, and Gadreel smiled, a warmth enveloping both of them as he brought Sam to his true home.   
Sam who became a new god-  
God of welcoming. 


End file.
